forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Golden Rooster
The Knights of the Golden Rooster was a knightly order of Ravens Bluff that was active during the 14 century DR. It was created to honor the many adventurers and nobles who had performed distinguished service to the Ravenian people. As such, it was the most numerous and diverse of the city's knighthoods, the easiest in which to gain entry and the lowest-ranked within the greater hierarchy under the authority of the Knights Council. While many of the order were quite brave, skilled champions who served valiantly during the war of 1370 DR, the Roosters had a prior history of attracting arrogant braggarts with a trifling of martial skill. This changed with some concentrated effort, as the Golden Roosters began to enjoy a higher standing among both the city's knights and its populace. Their headquarters was the Golden Rooster Roost, and accompanying Rooster Fitness & Training Center, found on Blacktree Boulevard within the Gowntown neighborhood of the city's Temple District. Membership Knights of the Golden Rooster were allowed, and in fact encouraged, to serve in the Ravenian city watch. With approval of the Knights Council, they could ascend the hierarchy of knighthoods and join the city's other orders such as the Knights of the Griffon or the Pillars of the Realms. Entry requirements To gain entry into the Order of the Golden Rooster, a citizen must have "proven themselves in the face of adversity", with proof of either verbal confirmation by three upstanding citizens (that is successful land-owners or city officials), or a written letter of recommendation, sealed and signed by a knight, head priest, or noble Lord, as well as donate a sum of 1,000 gp to the city coffers, in aid of its defense. Duties Like all the knighthoods within the city, the Golden Roosters were sworn to obey the knightly code of Ravens Bluff, as well as the vows of their order whether inside the city or abroad. In addition, knights were required to pay a fee of 10 gp to aid in upkeep of the Roost and the knights' training grounds, as well as an additional 10 gp for every tournament in which they'd participated beyond their first three. Lastly, every knight was expected to fully serve the city of Ravens Bluff in times of war, in any role or capacity that was so required. They were required to fully submit to the authority of their superior commanders, unless they were given orders that violated the oath of the Golden Roosters or the knightly code of the city. Benefits Knights were provided with lodging at the Roost, complete with amenities such as laundry services, weapon oiling and sharpening, and armor maintenance and cleaning, so long as space permitted. They were also given full access to the Rooster Fitness & Training Center, a top-of-the-line gymnasium that provided athletic conditioning and weapons-skill practice. They received significant discounts at any temple that was connected to the deities of the civic faith of Ravens Bluff. If they so required, the order would connect its knights with escorts, at company social events. Many of the charming, skilled and quite attractive socialites of the city were willing, and often enthusiastic, to attend these dinners, galas, revels, or other higher-class functions on the arm of a confident and skilled knight of the Golden Rooster. Honors Among the more general honors that could be granted to any knights of Ravens Bluff, the Golden Roosters had a few specific to their ranks: *Golden Sword: Presented annually to the knight who dressed the best, even during trying times. *Golden Cane: Bestowed upon any Rooster who exemplified the civility of cultural tradition in the face of impending danger. *Golden Cloak: Once granted to a knight who kept calm and collected in the face of severe injury while completing a dangerous mission for the city. *Gold Medal: An award granted for putting an end to any sinister plot or scheme that attempted to sully the reputation of the Golden Roosters. History Originally formed to bolster the city's military strength in times of conflict, the Golden Roosters soon saw their responsibilities shift towards raising morale and civic pride during times of peace. They were encouraged to garner attention to themselves among the citizens, acting as living displays of flamboyant protection to promote a city-wide atmosphere of security and pride. The initiative backfired, as the knights were met with annoyance and almost completely disregarded by the Ravenian citizens. It was widely known the Golden Roosters took in just about anyone who had swung a sword in service of the Bluff, cutting through the knights' cocksure boasting. These swaggering blowhards and drunks were often exposed to be exaggerating fops, or outright cowards and scoundrels. The Knight Council was all but forced to intervene; they introduced tougher entry requirements for the Golden Roosters and instilled the subtle pride of stoicism and grace among its knights. Following these changes a genuine sense of honor came back to the order. They drew pride from their accomplishments and created a strong fraternity that was linked by these shared feats of bravery. Many Knights of the Golden Rooster who were offered entry into higher-tiered orders instead opted to remain among their brothers and sisters in service. Appendix References Category:Knighthoods Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Gowntown Category:Organizations in the Temple District of Ravens Bluff Category:Organizations in Ravens Bluff Category:Organizations in the Vast Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations